


Commitment

by Leni



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Gregory House wasn’t such a cipher as he believed himself to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillsearching47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/gifts).



> Prompt: House M.D. - House / Stacy Warner - I Got You

Greg wasn’t such a cipher as he believed himself to be. The seemingly unending list of quirks that baffled anyone who came in contact with Dr. Gregory House as his patient - or, Lord help them, as a co-worker that wasn’t James and, sometimes, Lisa Cuddy - wasn’t much of a riddle for his girlfriend of four years.

It had taken only a couple of days to decide that there was something weighing on his mind.

Considering the small glances Greg stole at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, and the mulish scowls he wore when he knew she _did,_ Stacy knew that it concerned her.

Perhaps another woman would have fretted that her boyfriend was about to pop the question, but Stacy chuckled at herself when the thought came to her. Greg had been adamant about his position on marriage from the start, and the line of messy divorces among their acquaintances, particularly those starred by his best friend, hadn’t helped budge him from it.

Whatever Greg thought he was hiding from her, it wasn’t a diamond solitaire.

It took another week for Greg to make a choice and come out with it.

It happened over breakfast. One moment she was pouring her coffee, and the next Stacy had a sheaf of papers shoved practically under her nose.

“Sign this,” Greg growled, studiously not looking at her.  


Any experienced lawyer would have recognized the document at a single glance. “Oh, Greg,” she gasped, stunned at the commitment it represented. “Your medical proxy?”

He was offering her the power of life or death over him.

Greg gave a grumpy shrug. “Just in case.”

Trust Gregory House to leave a marriage proposal in the dust, and still be his typical unromantic self.

“Yes. Yes, of course!” She put down the coffee pot in order to jump onto his lap, ignoring his pretense at a scowl. Then she kissed his stubbly cheek. “I got you, Greg. Whatever comes, I got you.”

 

The End  
04/01/17


End file.
